Storia
by Elice Von Silfberg
Summary: Kumpulan one shoot anime segala genre. Chapter 2 up date: Bleach: Aizen harus menghadapi sebuah kasus pembunuhan berantai yang memakan korban sepasang suami istri. buat jaga-jaga rate nya saia taruh di M.
1. Fairytale

**WARNING**

AU, OOC, sedikit Crossover.

**Summary **

Siapa yang masih percaya dengan cerita dongeng di jaman serba moderen seperti ini. Hinamori juga tidak mempercayai dongeng seperti itu sampai dia bertemu langsung dengan seorang peri. Pangeran peri yang tersesat di hutan. Pangeran tampan dengan rambut putih keperakannya yang berkilauan.

.

.

.

"Hinamori, meja nomer lima sudah kamu bersihkan?"

"Sudah!" balas Hinamori Momo. "Bawel banget sih si bos. Tanpa disuruh juga pasti aku bereskan. Memangnya siapa sih rombongan tamu yang menempati ruangan VIP itu sampai-sampai restoran ini harus ditutup dan kita harus kerja lebih giat," keluhnya pada sesama rekan kerjanya.

"Katanya sih orang penting. Pejabat negara atau semacamnya."

"Katanya kan? Paling-paling hanya senator. Atau anggota dewan parlemen." Hinamori Momo menjibir. Dia bergeser ke meja sebelah. Meja nomer enam. Meja ini sudah dia bersihkan bahkan sebelum tamu-tamu penting itu datang, tapi tetap saja si bos kembali menyuruh anak buahnya membersihkan kembali.

"Tapi tamu yang datang kali ini masih muda dan keren-keren loh! Nggak tertarik nih Momo?"

"Memang sekeren apa!" cela Hinamori sambil mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengelap permukaan meja yang masih mengkilap.

Baginya tidak ada satu pun laki-laki di dunia ini yang lebih keren, lebih tampan, lebih segalanya dari pangeran peri-nya. Peri yang ditemuinya ketika dia masih tinggal sebatang kara di dalam hutan. Peri itu juga yang telah memberinya keberanian untuk menata masa depannya. Keluar dari belenggu kemiskinan.

"Pokoknya keren lah! Lihat saja sendiri."

"Ya, ya."

.

.

.

A Beach Fanfiction

**Fairytale**

.

Bleach © Kubo Tite

Fairytale lyrics © Yuki Kajiura

.

.

.

I remember the dream that

I have left behind in my childhood

and I sing sweetly, delicately

of the bright green colored sorrow

my fairy tale

"Juushiro, tunggu!"

Ukitake Juushiro tidak mempedulikan larangan sahabatnya. Dia terus memacu kuda putihnya, cepat, lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi meninggalkan sahabat dan _butler_-nya di belakang.

Hari ini dia begitu bahagia. Setelah hampir sebulan dokter mengharuskan tubuhnya berbaring, akhirnya hari kebebasannya datang juga. Tidak ada tubuh lemah, tidak ada batuk yang menganggu, tidak ada makanan yang tidak boleh dimakan, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya melakukan apa pun yang dia suka. Dia bebas sekarang. Karena itu, hari ini dia akan memacu kudanya, memacu adrenalin-nya. Menikmati terik matahari dan hembusan angin. Menikmati kebebasannya.

Kuda yang ditunggangi laki-laki jangkung berambut keperakan itu akhirnya mencapai batas kekuatan fisik. Dia tidak mampu berlari lagi. Kuda itu berjalan pelan menyusuri sungai kecil dengan airnya yang jernih.

"Kita istirahat dulu," kata Juushiro pada kuda putih itu. Dia melompat turun dari punggung kudanya dan melepas alas kakinya. Juushiro menginjakkan telapak kakinya yang telanjang ke dalam sungai. Rasa dingin menyegarkan langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak tahan dengan sensasi menggoda yang diberikan, Juushiro berjongkok dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

Laki-laki dewasa itu dalam sekejap berubah jadi bocah laki-laki. Dia tidak peduli siapa dirinya. Dia melepas pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan bermain air hingga seluruh tubuhnya basah. Rambutnya yang indah berkilauan seperti permata di bawah sinar matahari senja. Dia bahkan tidak peduli tubuhnya yang putih mulai kemerahan karena dingin.

Kalau saja hawa dingin yang menusuk tidak mengusik hidungnya dan membuatnya bersin-bersin mungkin Juushiro akan tetap di sana. Dia kembali naik ke daratan. Membiarkan tubuhnya kering oleh angin sebentar baru kembali mengenakan pakaiannya.

Setelah hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk, sekarang ganti perutnya yang mulai meronta-ronta tidak sabar. Semenit kemudian Juushiro mulai merasakan rasa leleah di sekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Akhirnya dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput hijau. Bau tanah langsung tercium, aroma yang menenangkan. Sudah lama dia tidak menikmati hari-hari santai seperti ini. Juushiro bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia bisa berbaring sesantai ini di atas rumput pekarangan rumahnya. Sejak dirinya di tetapkan sebagai calon penerus ayahnya, hari-hari sibuk terus mengejarnya. Mengurus ini itu. Menghadiri rapat ini itu. Pergi ke sana kemari.

Kadang dia ingin kembali ke masa kanak-kanaknya yang menyenangkan. Bermain bebas tanpa terbebani apapun. Berlari kapan pun dia mau. Tidak seperti sekarang. Terkekang oleh rutinitas dan semua aturan.

Juushiro memutar kepala. Bola mtanya mengamati sekeliling. Hamparan rumput dan pohon-pohon tinggi menyadarkannya. Dia tersesat! Tidak ada siapapun. Dia memacu kudanya terlalu cepat tanpa ada yang bisa mengejarnya.

Tapi sudahlah, apa yang perlu dia takutkan. Seseorang akan datang dan mencarinya. Pasti! Karena kalau dirinya sampai tidak ditemukan, kekacauan akan melanda negri ini. Yang paling penting sekarang mencari tempat untuk berteduh dulu dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Bingung, tidak tahu harus kemana akhirnya dia menuntun kudanya berjalan mengikuti aliran sungai. Mungkin di ujung sungai sana ada pemukiman penduduk. Dia akan menumpang di sana semalam.

Malam semakin larut. Bulan juga sudah tinggi. Entah berapa lama dia menusuri jalan ini, tapi sampai sekarang tidak satupun terlihat pemukiman penduduk. Jangankan pemukiman penduduk , bayangan manusia saja tidak terlihat. Juushiro mulai putus asa. Mungkin malam ini dia harus tidur beratapkan langit malam. Juushiro sudah pasrah. Dia turun dari punggung kuda. Mengikat kuda di sebuah pohon, sedangkan dirinya menyandarkan tubuhnya dia pohon yang lain. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Kelopak mata juga mulai susah di buka. Juushiro akhirnya terlelap.

I knew there was an eternity

where everything would not end

There is no one who would

speak of our story anymore

_Loh, kenapa ada orang disini? _Hinamori Momo yang baru pulang dari berburu menemukan sosok manusia yang sedang terlalap di bawah pohon. Hinamori memutur bola matanya. Tidak ada semut di sekitarnya dan ada seekor kuda. Apa dia tersesat? Tidak pernah ada manusia di hutan ini selain dirinya. Tapi kalau manusia, rasa-rasanya juga terlalu aneh. Apa yang membawa manusia masuk ke hutan yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini.

"Hei," Hinamori mengguncang tubuh itu pelan.

Mata yang terpecam perlahan terbuka. Sepasang mata itu menatap lurus Hinamori, mencri tahu semua informasi yang bisa di dapatkan dari wajah mungil itu.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, kamu siapa?" tanyanya bingung. Wajahnya tidak familiar.

"Aku?" Hinamori menunjuk dirinya. "Hinamori Momo. Apa kamu peri hutan?" tanya Hinamori polos.

"Aku? Peri hutan?" Juushiro bingung, tidak paham apa yang dimaksud gadis bernama Hinamori itu. Siapa yang percaya dengan peri di jaman moderen seperti ini? Dirinya pasti sedang bermimpi!

Juushiro mencoba berdiri. Memastikan dia benar-benar terjaga bukan sedang berhalusinasi.

Bruk!

Kakinya terlalu lemah untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Untungnya gadis itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Meskipun dia sendiri hampir jatuh tertimpa tubuh Juushiro.

"Kulitmu dingin sekali." Hinamori memapah tubuh lemah itu.

"Maaf," jawab laki-laki berambut perak itu sambil nyengir.

"Aku punya gubuk kecil di dekat sini, mau menginap di sana?" tawar Hinamori.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Juushiro cepat.

Hinamori langsung memapah tubuh itu dan membantunya menunggangi kuda putih yang terikat sedangkan dia memilih berjalan.

Kehangatan yang berasal dari tungku api yang digunakan untuk memasak menyelimuti gubuk mungil tersebut ditemani aroma khas daging yang di panggang.

Juushiro menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut usang pemberian Hinamori sambil mengamati gadis itu memanggang seekor ayam

"Ini, makanlah dulu." Hinamori memberikan potongan pertama daging ayam yang baru matang pada tamunya.

Juushiro langsung menerima paha ayam bakar yang baru saja diberikan Hinamori. Tanpa sempat mengucapkan terima kasih dia langsung mengoyak daging ayam dan melumatnya.

"Kamu tersesat?" tanya Hinamori sambil mengambil posisi duduk bersila, berhadap-hadapan dengan Juushiro.

Juushiro mengangguk.

"Kenapa seorang peri hutan bisa tersesat di dalam hutan?"

"Kenapa dari tadi kamu berpikir aku ini peri?"

"Rambut keperakan itu!" Hinamori menunjuk rambut panjang Juushiro yang tergerai indah dan berkilauan oleh cahaya api. "Boleh aku menyentuhnya?"

Juushiro kembali tertawa. "Silahkan."

Hinamori mengulurkan tangannya, sedikit ragu-ragu, tapi dia putuskan untuk merasakan sensasi dari rambut indah itu.

"Wow!" pekiknya senang. Rambut itu begitu lembut sepeti bulu kelinci yang biasa di burunya.

"Apa rambutku begitu aneh?" tanya Juushiro bingung.

Hinamori buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak! Baru kali ini aku menyentuh rambut seorang peri. Ternyata rasanya seperti ini. Halus dan lembut. Tidak seperti rambutku," Hinamori nyengir lebar sambil menyentuh rambutnya, membandingkan dengan rambutnya yang tidak terawat.  
"Peri ya?" Juushiro bicara sendiri, "Kenpa kamu yakin kalau aku ini peri?"

Hinamori berpikir, "Apakah aneh untuk seorang gadis berusia lima belas tahun masih percaya cerita dongeng?"

Juushiro tidak menjawab, dia hanya tertawa.

"Jangan tertawakan aku!" bentak Hinamori. "Setahun yang lalu, sehari sebelum meninggal ibuku bercerita padaku kalau dia melihat seorang peri. Lagi pula rambutmu berwarna perak padahal kamu masih muda, apa itu tidak aneh! Lalu mana ada manusia yang masih berada di dalam hutan tengah malam begini! Kalau bukan peri apa lagi?"

Juushiro tertawa makin keras, dia sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Sudah lama dia tidak tertawa selepas ini. Semenjak menginjak usia akil balik dia dilarang menunjukkan emosinya secara gamblang di depan orang lain.

Lucu, benar-benar lucu gadis di depannya. Rambutnya putih keperakan karena dulu waktu kecil dia sering sakit. Untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya dia harus di suntik dan minum obat keras, salah satu efek sampingnya adalah merubah rambutnya yang dulu hitam jadi putih keperakan. Dia justru benci sosoknya yang seperti orang albino. Lagi pula apa yang aneh jika menemukan seseorang tersesat dalam hutan.

Yang aneh justru gadis di depannya. Dia percaya begitu saja pada laki-laki yang baru di temuinya. Mengajaknya ke dalam rumah tanpa rasa curiga. Bagaimana kalau laki-laki yang dia pungut adalah seorang penjahat. Apa dia tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Lebih aneh lagi kenapa dia tinggal seorang diri di dalam hutan. Di mana orang tuanya. Juushiro baru menyadari ke anehan itu.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Ayahku meninggal waktu aku masih bayi, ibuku meninggal setahun yang lalu." Wajahnya yang selalu ceria tiba-tiba berubah sedih.

"Kenapa memilih tinggal di dalam hutan?"

"Aku tidak punya rumah. Ibuku berhutang banyak pada lintah darat. Kami terbelit bungan pinjaman. Rumah kami di sita. Lalu kami pindah ke mari."

"Lalu bagaimana kamu bertahan hidup selama ini?"Juushiro semakin tertarik mendengarkan kisah hidup Hinamori dia tidak peduli jika pertanyaanya dapat mengorek luka lama Hinamori.

"Hutan ini memberikan kehidupan. Ada banyak buah yang bisa dimakan. Ada air yang terus mengalir. Ada binatang untuk diburu, apa yang aku takutkan?"

"Kebutuhan lainnya seperti baju, sekolah dan lain-lain?"

"Aku mencari kayu bakar atau menjual hasil buruanku di desa sana," telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah selatan. "Dari sini kesana kalau jalan kaki hanya makan waktu dua jam."

Mata Juushiro memandang kagum manusia di depannya. Dia kagum pada semangat hidup dan sifatanya yang pantang menyerah membuat hatinya terpesona. Harusnya dia belajar dari gadis itu. Di bandingkan takdirnya. Takdir Hinamori jauh lebih buruk. Meski bertubuh lemah, Juushiro tidak pernah berpikir apakah besok dia masih bisa makan. Kalau ingin sesuatu dia tinggal meminta.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Ceritakan tentang dunia peri!"

Juushiro pasang wajah bingung.

"Ceritakan saja bagaimana kehidupanmu sehari-hari. Oh ya aku bahkan belum tahu siapa namamu!"

Juushiro berpikir sebentar. Bagaimana dia harus bercerita. Lalu amankah dia jika dia menceritakan jati diri yang sebenarnya pada orang asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Lalu sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Ide iseng.

"Aku seorang pangeran di bangsaku."

"Wow!" Hinamori memekik girang. "Calon raja berikutnya?"

Juushiro mengangguk, "Begitulah. Aku akan jadi raja beberapa tahun lagi."

"Lalu seperti apa negri peri? Seperti apa rumah pangeran? Seperti apa teman-teman pangeran.," Hinamori menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Stop. Satu-satu tanyanya. Apa dulu yang mau kamu dengar?"

Hinamori terlihat berpikir, "Ah, aku ingin tahu kehidupan sehari-hari pangeran."

"Kehidupan sehari-hari ya?"

Hinamori mengangguk.

"Seperti manusia pada umumnya. Ketika sudah waktunya bangun, _butler-_ku akan masuk ke kamar membangunkanku. Lalu dia menyiapkan semua keperluanku. Mulai dari sarapan, pakaian sampai jadwal kegitan hari itu. Lalu aku memulai hariku, mengerjakan tugas-tugasku. Kalau sudah selesai aku akan menyuruh _butler_-ku meninggalkanku dan aku bebas melakukan apa yang kumau."

"Seperti apa butler Anda? Seperti apa rasanya hidup selalu dilayani orang lain?"

"Butlerku, kurang lebih sama denganku."

"Rambutnya putih keperakan?" Hinamori tampak bersemangat.

"Begitulah! Dia selalu bersamaku sejak kecil. Semenjak aku bisa mengingat."

"Seperti apa rumah pangeran?"

Juushiro coba membayangkan tempat tinggalnya. Baru kali ini dia dapat pertanyaan seperti ini. Juushiro sendiri tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan hal-hal sepele seperi itu. Akhirnya yang bisa dia bayangkan hanya sensai yang dirasakan sehari-hari.

"Rumah yang selalu di sinari matahari. Bercahaya." Juushiro membayangkan tentang pagi hari di dalam kamarnya. Jendela-jendela panjang yang menutupi dua sisi ruangan. Sinar hangat yang menyambutnya setiap pagi. "Lalu ketika kau keluar rumah, hamparan taman indah menantimu." Hanya itu yang bisa di gambarkan Juushiro. Dia memang tidak terlalu mengenal kediamannya. Yang dia ingat hanya kamar tidur, ruang kerja dan ruang makan. Ruangan besar-besar dengan wallpaper warna salem dengan motih bunga-bunga lembut di setiap ruangan. Rumah yang dingin meski sepanjang tahun cahaya matahari menyinari rumah itu. Tidak ada orang tua, tidak ada saudara. Hanya sendirian ditemani seorang _butler_ dan puluhan _maid_.

Hinamaro terdiam. Pikirannya sibuk berimajinasi. Dia membayangkan bangunan putih megah dikelilingi pekarangan hijau nan indah dan matahari membuat istana putih itu berkilau seperti permata. Lalu dia juga membayangkan penghuninya. Kalau pangeran dan _butler_ di negri peri itu berambut keperakan indah, semua orang di sana pasti memiliki rambut yang sama. Hinamori membayangkan seandainya ada sekumpulan orang berambut perak menari di tengah pekarangan itu dan matahari bersinar di atas mereka, entah akan terlihat seperti apa kilau rambut keperakan itu.

"Hinamori," panggil Juushiro.

"Ya," jawab Hinamori.

"Apa cita-citamu?" Juushiro baru kepikiran soal itu setelah membandingkan kehidupan yang dijalaninya dengan kehidupan yang dijalani Hinamori. "Sampai kapan kamu akan tinggal disini?"

Juushiro memutar kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan ke atas dan ke bawah. Rumah itu terbuat dari papan kayu. Sebuah ruangan berbentuk persegi empat dengan tungku untuk menyalakan api di tengah ruangan. Dan di bagian kanan ada sebuah kasur yang sudah usang. Di bagian kiri berjejer baju gadis itu yang sedang di keringkan. Kondisi yang memprihatinkan.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku nyaman di gubukku. Tapi mungkin kalau sudah dewasa nanti aku ingin menikah dan memiliki toko bunga." wajah Hinamori terlihat berbinar-binar tapi sedetik kemudian berubah sedih. "Tidak mungkin terkabul kan?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin," Juushiro menyemangati Hinamori sambil menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu itu. Tidak perlu menghiburku," balasnya cepat sambil menyingkirkan tangan Juushiro.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana denganku? Menurutmu, mungkinkah seorang manusia bisa bertemu peri di jaman moderen ini?"

Hinamori tampak berpikir. I_ya ya. Dulu waktu ibu cerita dia melihat peri, aku berpikir ibuku sedang berhalusinasi karena tubuhnya deman tinggi._ Tapi sekarang, Hinamori memegang dahinya, tubuhnya tidak sedang demam. Jadi tidak mungkin mahluk di depannya ini hanya ilusi semata.

"Ada pengecualian untuk mahluk gaib!" Hinamori membela diri.

Juushiro kembali tertawa.

"Kita buat taruhan!"

"Taruhan apa?"

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan lalu tugasmu berjuang sekuat tenaga mewujudkan impianmu itu! Bagaimana? Berani bertaruh?"

Hinamori kembali berpikir. "Tidak buruk!" jawabnya riang. "Lalu kalau aku menang? Apa yang kudapat?" Hinamori balik menantang.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Lalu akan kutunjukkan dunia ku padamu."

"Janji?" Hinamori menawarkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" Juushiro mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Hinamori.

Where are you going?

leaving only one kiss behind

holding on to a light

You vanish into the wood

in the dark

"Tuanku," sebuah tangan dingin mengguncang tubuh Juushiro yang terlelap. "Tuanku, Anda baik-baik saja?" Juushiro coba membuka matanya meski itu susah. "Tuanku, tolong jawab aku!"

"Gin," panggil Juushiro sambil membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

"Ini saya, Tuan."

"Bantu aku duduk!"

Gin dengan sangat hati-hati memapah tubuh lemah Juushiro dan membantunya duduk. "Apa yang terjadi Tuan? Bagaimana tubuh anda, Tuan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Berkat gadis ini!" Juushiro melirik Hinamori yang tertidur pulas. Tangannya tanpa sadar mebelai wajahnya yang polos dan terlelap.

Ichimaru Gin, _butler_ Juushiro, laki-laki dengan mata sipit dan rambut putih keperakan itu mengerutkan dahinya. Sifatnya yang selalu curiga membuat otaknya berpikir sesuatu telah terjadi antara gadis tidak dikenal itu dengan majikannya. "Tuan, apa yang terjadi semalam!" tanyanya setengah membentak. Maklum saja sifat curiganya itu juga berasal dari sifat majikannya yang kadang suka bertindak semaunya. Lalu kalau ada masalah, gin yang bertugas membereskannya.

"Kecilkan suaramu!" perintah Juushiro sambil menempelkan telunjuk kanannya ke bibir. "Aku tidak gila, dia masih di bawah umur, tidak mungkin aku berbuat macam-macam!" bentaknya.

"Untunglah," gin mengelus dada dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus. Rasa lega terlintas di wajahnya.

"Hei, jangan selalu berpikiran buruk tentangku," protes Juushiro.

"Apa boleh buat. Tiba-tiba saja Tuan berlari secepat angin, kami berempat coba mengejar, tapi anda keburu menghilang. Kami mencari anda semalaman, kami takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anda. Lalu menjelang subuh, butler Sebastian akhirnya bersedia mengatakan keberadaan anda setelah mati-matian merahasiakan keberadaan anda. Lalu saya langsung menuju kemari. Saya begitu cemas, tapi ternyata, Tuan enak-enakan berduaan dengan seorang gadis di bawah umur!" ledek gin.

Juushiro melotot mau marah tapi di tahannya. Dia baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah membuat banyak orang cemas. Melihat ekspresi cemas _butler_-nya, dia jadi merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia bertindak sembarangan. Sebentar lagi dia akan naik tahkta seharusnya dia bersikap lebih bijaksana dan bertanggung jawab.

"Maaf," katanya tulus.

"Jangan katakan itu Tuan, hambamu ini tidak berhak menerima ucapan maaf dan terima kasih."

Gin melepas satu perstu kancing mantelnya yang panjang dan tebal dan melepaskan mantel yang melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin. "Kalau tuanku tidak geberatan, ijinkan saya mengenakan mantel ini pada tubuh anda."

"Terima kasih, Gin," Juushiro tersenyum. gin memakaikan mantelnya pada tubuh Juuahiro yang dingin. Tidak masalah jika dia yang kedinginan asalkan majikannya tidak. Gin memeluk erat tubuhnya. Rasa dingin langsung menusuk melewati kulitnya. Matanya mengamati sekeliling ruangan. Mengerikan, pikirnya. Dia benar tidak bisa membayangkan majikannya bisa tertidur di tempat sekumuh ini. Meskipun itu hanya semalam. Benar-benar tidak pantas!

Matanya lalu beralih pada sosok Hinamori, gadis bertubuh mungil itu meringkuk kedinginan dalam tidurnya. Matanya meneliti setiap inchi tubuh itu. Lagi-lagi dia meras curiga. Kalau mengingat status majikannya. Meski dia tersesat di pulau tidak berpenghuni sekalipun pasti akan datang manusia-manusia yang menawarkan diri menolongnya. Yang jadi masalah setelah itu. Mereka tidak pernah ikhlas membantu. Mereka menolong karena mereka tahu yang mereka tolong adalah seorang putra mahkota. Tentu saja mereka mengharapkan balas budi atas kebaikan mereka. Dan saat terbangun nanti, apa yang diminta gadis itu pada majikanya sebagai balas jasa.

"Gin, nyalakan api di tungku itu supaya Hinamori tidak kedinginan. Kasihan dia." telunjuk Juushiro menunjuk ke tengah ruangan.

Gin langsung berjalan mendekati tungku perapian yang ada di tenah ruangan. Dengan cekatan dia menyalakan api dan menghangatkanb seisi ruangan. Dia tidak lagi memeluk tubuhnya. Hangat dari api memberikan kenyamanan pada kulitnya. Setelah puas menghangatkan diri, dia kembali mendekati Juushiro yang terlalu sibuk mengamati dan membelai gadis yang tadi dipanggilnya Hinamori.

"Tuan, lebih baik kita pergi sebelum dia terbangun."

"Ya, kamu benar."

Juushiro menatap Hinamori lekat-lekat untuk terakhir kalinya lalu tanpa diduga dia memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi Hinamori.

"Tuan!" Gin memekik tertahan melihat ulah genit majikannya.

Juushiro terkekeh tertahan melihat reaksi gin. Wajahnya yang shock membuat sepasang matanya yang sipit membulat. "Jangan berprasangka buruk padaku! Aku hanya pamit, itu saja!"

"Tapi itu tidak perlu berupa ciuman! Lagipula setelah ini kita masih harus mengabulkan permintaannya, sebagai balas jasa karena telah menolong anda," kata gin sewot.

"Iya ya, aku belum tanya dia mau minta apa," kata Juushiro santai. Dia jadi ingat waktu kecil dulu dia pernah terjatuh ke jurang, sebuah keluaraga menolongnya, lalu sebagai balas jasa tanpa sungkan keluarga itu minta di beri sebuah rumah mewah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi." gin kalau bisa dia ingin menarik lengan Juushiro dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat kumuh ini dari tadi. Sayang statusnya tidak mengijinkan. Dia hanya orang biasa. Bukan keluarga bangsawan. Dia tidak boleh menyentuh mereka para anggota keluarga kerajaan sembarangan.

Juushiro beranjak dari duduknya. gin mengawasi di samping. Berjaga-jaga jika tubuh lemah itu terjatuh. Dia akan berada di sana siap memapahnya. Samapi sesuatu yang tidak terduga kembali terjadi dan mata sipit itu kembali membulat.

Juushiro melepas kalung yang selalu dipakainya dari kecil dan melilitkan kalung dari emas putih tersebut di pergelangan tangan kanan Hinamori.

"Tuan, apa-apan ini!" sangkin kagetnya dia sampai memegang lengan Juushiro kencang. Sedetik kemudia dia buru-buru melepaskannya.

"Tidak apa-apakan. Buat kenang-kenangan. Aku akan menghilang dan untuk memastikan bahwa semalam dia tidak sedang bermimpi bertemu peri, aku memberikan tanda bukti." Juushiro menjawab santai. Dia tidak peduli dengan reaksi penolakan _butler_-nya.

Setelah selesai memasang kalung yang sekarang terlihat seperti gelang tangan Juushiro berjalan keluar. Gin membuka pintu untuknya. Di depan gubuk itu terparkir sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Seabastian, _butler_ Earl Ciel Phantomhive sahabatnya, memberi salam padanya dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Tangannya yang panjang menggeser pintu mobil. Mempersilahka Juushiro masuk dan menunjukkan sebuah sofa mewah di dalam mobil tersebut dengan sang Earl yang duduk santai sambil menatap galak pada Juushiro.

Juushiro masuk ke dalamnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuh yang lelah tersebut di atas sofa yang hangat dan nyaman. "Maaf," katanya santai.

Earl Phantomhive makin melotot. "Bikin susah orang saja!" bentaknya kesal. "Apa saja yang terjadi?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa," jawab Juushiro enteng.

Sebastian menutup pintu lalu terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka di bagian depan dan mobil mulai bergerak.

"Tidak mungkin! Sebastian menemukanmu berjam-jam yang lalu dan dia merahasiakan keberadaanmu! Dia hanya bilang kamu baik-baik saja dan katanya sedang asik berduaan dengan seorang wanita. Apa maksudnya itu Juushiro! Kamu janjian kencan dengan seseorang di dalam hutan! Asik-asikan pacaran sementara kami bingung mencarimu!" ceramah sang Earl dengan mata melotot.

"Maaf-maaf," Juushiro hanya tersenyum. "Apa boleh buat, panggilan jiwa. Sebagai laki-laki muda awal dua puluh sudah sewajarnya kalau aku juga ingin merasakan sesuatu yang menantang. Dan berbeda dari biasanya, apa salahnya!" Juushiro beralasan.

"Jangan macam-macan Juushiro!" Ciel kembali membentak. "Gairah jiwa mudamu itu bisa membahayakanmu!"

"Iya-iya, maaf, aku janji tidak mengulanginya."

Ciel menyerah dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ciel membetulkan posisi duduknya. Mencari posisi ternyaman. Lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada sementara wajahnya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan sejujur-jujurnya. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padamu. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa Sebastian sampai melarangku menjemputmu."

"Seorang gadis, namanya Hinamori. Dia penolongku. Dia memberiku makan dan tumpangan. Dan yang paling lucu, dia percaya kalau aku ini peri!" Juushiro tersenyum-senyum kembali teringat ekspresi kagum Hinamori saat mengiranya peri.

Ciel mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap bingung sekaligus tidak percaya pada Juushiro. "Oh ya? Masih ada orang yang percaya dongeng seperti itu?"

Juushiro mengangguk.

"Lalu kamu biarkan dia beranggapan seperti itu?"

Juushiro kembali mengangguk.

"Dia juga tidak tahu jati dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

Juushiro menjawab dengan menggangguk lagi.

Ciel terdiam, bingung harus bicara apa. Bingung mau berkomentar atau bertanya apa lagi. "Dia menolongmu tanpa tahu kalau kamu adalah putra mahkota. Dia menolongmu dengan ikhlas. Masih ada ya orang seperti itu sekarang ini?"

"Begitulah, menarik kan?"

"Pantas saja Sebastian menyuruh kami menunggu." Ciel terlihat berpikir. Dia jadi penasaran ingin tahu seperti apa wajah orang yang berhati mulia tersebut. "Ada rencana untuk balas budi pada penolongmu?"

"Mau membantuku?"

"Menurutmu buat apa aku dijuluki bangsawan jahat? Anjing penjaga. Sudah jadi tugasku melakukan semua perintah paduka raja!"

"Aku belum jadi raja!" goda Juushiro.

"Akan!"

"Kalau begitu aku bisa minta tolong carikan sekolah berasrama terbaik dengan lingkungan yang baik dan mengijinkan siswanya mengambil kerja sambilan? Tolong lakukan diam-diam, ini jadi rahasia kita berdua saja, " pinta Juushiro.

"Tentu, Sebastian pasti bisa menemukannya."

"Terima kasih Ciel."

"Tidak perlu! Tapi apa balas budimu itu tidak terlalu sederhana? Kalau mau kau bisa memasukannya ke istana. Lalu bisa kau jadikan selir. Lebih mudah. Kenapa repot-repot menyekolahkannya. Sampai-sampai memikirkan detailnya. Kamu ingin memasukannya ke sekolah yang memiliki lingkungan pergaulan dimana yang kaya dan yang miskin tidak terdapat jurang pemisah yang dalam bukan? Pemikiranmu kali ini tidak seperti Juushiro yang kukenal," kata Ciel.

"Aku membuat perjanjian padanya. Aku berjanji akan memberinya kesempatan untuk meraih cita-citanya. Menikah dan memiliki toko bunga." Juushiro mengatakannya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Janji yang konyol," Ciel mencibir. "Bukankah lebih mudah memberinya sebuah toko bunga seperti yang dia inginkan? Lalu carikan pasangan hidup untuknya!"

"Tidak bisa begitu, tidak sesederhana itu. Aku sudah berjanji padanya akan menemuinya lagi dan mengajaknya ke duniaku. Aku baru akan membawanya ke istana dan baru kunikahi ketika dia berhasil meraih cita-citanya." Juushiro tersenyum bangga.

Ciel hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Baru kali ini dia melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Juushiro yang dia kenal, meskipun dia orang yang ramah, tapi dia dibesarkan di lingkungan dimana dia merasa dirinya berada di atas segalanya. Semua harus tunduk padanya. Semua yang dia inginkan harus dilaksanakan, harus dikabulkan. Dan sekarang hanya karena pertemua semalam dengan seorang gadis dia bersedia menunggu hingga gadis itu berhasil meraih cita-citanya sebelum dia memasukannya dalam istana. Entah berapa tahun yang diperlukan untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Apa dia akan cukup sabar menunggu selama itu. Lalu ketika mereka bertemu kembali apa dia masih ingin memperistri gadis yang dikenalnya dalam waktu semalam.

Where are you going?

after coming out of the misty forest

You perish into tomorrow

only waving one hand at me

matahari sudah cukup tinggi dan suhu udara mualai naik ketika Hinamori terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dia mengeliat menoleh ke kanan. Tempat dimana pangeran peri semalam berbaring.

Ketika dia melihat ke kanan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tempat ditiduri pangeran peri semalam terasa dingin. Seperti tidak pernah ada mahluk hidup berbaring di sebalahnya kemarin.

Hinamori tersenyum, ternyata semalam memang hanya mimpi. Laki-laki tampan, tinggi yang selalu tersenyum dan berambut putih keperakan itu hanya mimpi. Tidak ada peri di dunia ini. Peri hanya hidup dalam negri dongeng. Tidak dalam dunia nyata.

Hinamori mengambil posisi duduk. Dia sengaja memejamkan matanya melipat jari-jarinya dan meletakkannya di dada. Dia coba mendatangkan kembali kenangan indah semalam, meskipun itu hanya mimpi.

Janji mereka. Itu yang langsung teringat di benaknya. Mereka saling menautkan kelingking mereka. Dia akan menemuinya ketika Hinamori berhasil mewujudkan impiannya. Nyatakah itu, atau semua itu hanya mimpi. Kalau dia berhasil, apakah sang pangeran akan datang memenuhi janjinya.

Sudahlah, kalau memang itu hanya mimpi, biarlah itu menjadi mimpi yang indah. Sudah lama dia tidak bermimpi. Pelan, Hinamori membuka matanya. Menunduk. Melihat pada tangan kanan, pada jari kelingking dan dia tersadar ada sesuatu di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa ini?" katanya bingung. Sebuah rantai kalung berwarana putih melilit di pergelangan tangannya. Hinamori mengamati untaian indah mata rantai yang meliit tangannya dengan teliti. Dia memegangnya, memutar telapak tangannya. Cantik! Dilihat dari manapun rantai itu terlihat begitu cantik. Ini benda terindah dan paling berkilau yang pernah melekat di tubuhnya.

"Ini milik pangeran peri?" Hinamori bertanya pada sang kalung. "Jadi semalam aku benar-benar bertemu peri ya? Jadi dia nyata ya?" Hinamori merebahkan tubuhnya, guling ke kanan balik lagi ke kiri sambil terus memegang sambil sesekali kalung indah di pergelangan tangannya. Dia gembira sibuk dengan imajinasinya sampai ketukan pintu menyadarkannya.

Hinamori bangun, merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya. Siapa tahu yang mengetuk adalah sang pangeran. Hinamori membuka pintu dan sebuah sosok laki-laking jangkun berambut hitam dengan mata merah berdiri di depannya.

"Nona Hinamori?" tanya laki-laki tersebut?

"Iya, maaf anda siapa?" tanya Hinamori bingung. Dia mundur selangkah. Takut. Matanya mengamati laki-laki di depannya dengan rasa was-was.

"Majikan saya sedang mencari anak-anak tidak mampu untuk diberikan beasiswa. Dan selamat nona, anda terpilih sebagai salah satu yang beruntung."

"Maksudnya?" Hinamori masih belum melepaskan pengawasannya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dan menyerahkannya pada Hinamori.

Hinamori menerimanya ragu-ragu dan mengamati bungkusan itu.

"Di dalamnya ada sejumlah uang untuk keperluan transportasi dan akomodasi dari hutan ini ke sekolah yang harus nona tuju. Tidak susah menemukan sekolah itu, karena letaknya ada di ibukota dan dilewati banyak angkutan umum. Anda pasti sampai dengan mudah," laki-laki tadi menerangkan.

Hinamori mengangguk-angguk meski dia tidak begitu paham. Dia terlalu sibuk mengamati amplop coklat yang ada di tangannya. Menerka-nerka apa saja yang ada di dalam amplop tersebut.

"Silahkan Nona pelajari dahulu. Di dalamnya ada peta dan petunjuk. Saya permisi."

"Terima kasih," Hinamori mengangkat kepalanya. Tapi laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada di tempat seharusnya dia berdiri. Hinamori menengok ke kana dan ke kiri. Tidak ada apa-apa selain pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Dia tidak ambil pusing dengan laki-laki misterius tersebut. Hinamori masuk ke rumah. Dia menduga laki-laki tadi mungkin orang suruhan pangeran peri. Dia akan berusaha. Belajar dengan giat. Kerja dengan giat supaya bisa mewujudkan impiannya dan yang paling penting dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan pangeran peri.

.

.

.

Juushiro menatap ke bawah dari balik jendela kaca ruang VIP yang di sediakan restoran tempat dia dan beberapa temannya menghabiskan malam. Matanya menatap lekat pada sosok seornag gadis yang sibuk bekerja dengan seorang temannya.

Ciel mendekati Juushiro. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kaca jendela. "Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak kejadian di hutan itu," katanya.

"Ya, dia tidak banyak berubah. Masih tetap mungil dan menggemaskan," puji Juushiro tanpa mengalihklan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Jadi ini tujuan kita makan malam disini?"

"Ya."

"Temui saja dia," saran Ciel.

"Tidak, belum waktunya. Sebentar lagi." tolak Juushiro. Meski hanya bisa memandangi dari atas Juushiro sudah senang.

Ciel menghela nafas kesal. Dia mulai jengkel pada sikap sahabatnya. Kenapa harus berusah payah dan bersabar ria hanya untuk menemui seorang gadis. Menghabiskan waktu saja. Dan semi gadis itu dia jadi harus menghabiskan malam di restoran untuk rakyat jelata ini.

"Aku dengar dia bekerja di sebuah toko bunga terkemuka di sini sambil kuliah."

"Aku tahu itu. Makanya aku akan bersabar. Tidak lama lagi aku bisa bertemu dengannya." Juushiro menoleh ke arah Ciel dan tersenyum.

Ciel menepuk pundak Juushiro dan menyeret cowok tampan itu ke meja makan kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sambil menikmati hidangan yang sudah tersaji lengkap di atas meja.

Juushiro kembali menoleh ke arah jendela dan tersenyum untuk Hinamori. Dia akan menunggu dan dia yakin gadis hutannya itu juga masih menunggu pertemuan kembali mereka.

**FIN **

Aneh kah cerita ini? Juushiro x Hinamori dan sedikit campur tangan Kuroshitsuji. Maaf Yana sensei saya pinjam Ciel dan Sebastiannya.

Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca cerita ini, kalau berkenan mohon tinggalkan review. Silahkan review apa saja. Dan maaf sebesar-besarnya jika masih bertebaran miss typo di sana sini.


	2. Aku, Kamu dan Dia

A Bleach Fanfiction

**Aku, Kamu dan Dia**

**.**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kamu lakukan!" bentak Isane. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Kedua bola mata berwarna gelap itu nyaris terlepas dari tempatnya.

"_Menurutmu_?"

"Kamu membunuh mereka!" tuduh Isane pada seseorang yang selama ini selalu dipanggilnya Rangiku.

"_Lalu_?"

"Kenapa membunuh mereka?" Isane buru-buru menutup mata kedua mayat yang tergeletak bersimbah darah lalu menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut yang terletak di atas tempat tidur. Dia lalu bersimpuh di depan tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut dan berdoa. Mendoakan kedamaian arwah mereka.

"_Sudahlah jangan sok baik seperti itu! Mereka pantas mati!_"

Isane hanya mendengus kesal. Dia mengambil sepasang lilin dari dalam tasnya, menyalakan sumbu dan meletakkan lilin tersebut di bawah ranjang. Lalu dia mengeluarkan dupa dari tempat yang sama dan membakarnya. Meletakkan dupa itu pada sebuah gelas plastik yang kebetulan dia dapat dari dalam tong sampah.

Setelah selesai melakukan ritual kematian dia kembali membentak Rangiku, "Cukup, Rangiku! Ini kelewatan. Sudah berapa banyak pasangan suami istri yang kamu bunuh setahun ini!" Isane lalu menarik lengan Rangiku dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat terkutuk tersebut.

"_Isane-ku sayang. Jangan sok baik begitu dong. Kiyone juga pasti setuju dengan tindakan kita_."

"Tindakanmu Rangiku! Bukan tindakanku! Aku tidak membunuh mereka. Dan jangan membawa-bawa Kiyone dalam masalah kita!" Isane mempercepat langkahnya dan memperlebar rentangan antar kaki. Tangannya menggengam erat lengan Rangiku dan menariknya sekuat tenaga menjauhi TKP.

"_Ah, tanyakan saja padanya saat kita pulang nanti_."

Isane menatap kesal pada sosok gadis remaja berambut coklat keemasan di belakangnya yang sedang tertawa . "Jangan tertawa Rangiku! Kiyone tidak akan setuju! Aku yakin itu!"

"_Dia akan setuju! Dan kau pun akan setuju Isane!_"

"Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!" ancam Isane sambil kembali meneruskan langkah-langkah kakinya dan menyeret Rangiku sekuat tenaga.

"_Laporkan saja. Bukan aku yang membunuh mereka Isane. Kamu pelakunya!_"

Isane memilih diam. Percuma berdebat dengan kakak sulungnya yang keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau mengalah ini. Lagipula dia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Rangiku mendekam sendirian dalam penjara yang mengerikan. Dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia merasa setuju dengan tindakan Rangiku. Isane hanya tidak pernah mau menerima kenyataan itu. Dia kubur bagian itu sedalam mungkin tanpa sekalipun membiarkannya menikmati cahaya.

* * *

Aizen, detektif jenius di usianya yang baru kepala tiga, adalah orang pertama yang memasuki TKP. Lima menit yang lalu ketika sedang jogging, dia menerima telpon dari markas polisi yang menyuruhnya mendatangi TKP secepat mungkin. Karena letak TKP itu tidak jauh dari rute lari paginya. Tanpa sempat ganti baju, dengan keringat yang masih melapisi permukaan kulit, dia langsung menuju ke sana.

Beberapa orang tampak sibuk mendekati rumah berwarna kelabu. Dua orang laki-laki dan tiga orang wanita. Dari pakaian mereka, yang semuanya masih memakai pakian rumah, celana boxer dipadu kaos oblong yang nyaris tembus pandang dan daster dari kain katun yang nyaman, Aizen menduga mereka adalah tetangga korban. Sebelum orang-orang awam itu merusak TKP, buru-buru dia mengusir mereka.

"Maaf Bapak-Bapak dan Ibu-Ibu. Tolong tinggalkan tempat ini. Biar kami dari pihak berwajib yang menangani."

Tatapan mata tidak suka langsung ditujukan ke arah detekif muda berkaca mata tersebut.

"Saya petugas kepolisian yang kebetulan sedang jogging di sekitar sini!" Aizen menerangkan statusnya. Dan seketika itu juga mereka meninggalkan kamar tidur tempat kedua mayat tergeletak.

"Dan kalau Anda sekalian tidak keberatan. Silahkan menunggu di ruang tamu sampai ada petugas lain yang datang dan meminta keterangan pada Anda sekalian."

Perkataan Aizen langgsung dituruti oleh para tetangga yang mencoba berlaku sebagai warga negara yang baik.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, rekan seprofesinya, Kaien, tiba di lokasi dan langsung menghampiri Aizen yang berdiri mematnung dengan sorot mata memperhatikan keadaan sekitar ruangan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kaien yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya.

"Aku belum menyentuh apapun di TKP. Dan kalau dilihat dari polanya, ini kasus yang sama dengan kasus-kasus pembunuhan suami istri yang terjadi setahun belakangan," Aizen menerangkan.

"Sial! Sampai sekarang kita tidak tahu siapa pelakunya!" Kaien melemparkan pukulannya pada dinding terdekat.

"Hei, hei, hei, jangan merusak TKP bocah!"

Kaien langsung buru-buru pasang tampang menyesal, "Maaf, kebiasaan lama."

"Sudah, cepat lakukan pemeriksaan!" perintah Aizen.

Kaien langsung memanggil beberapa orang anak buahnya dan mereka mulai bekerja. Sementara itu Aizen mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Memeriksa hal-hal kecil yang mungkin terlewatkan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan TKP satu jam kemudian.

* * *

Meski keahlian dua orang ini berbeda, Aizen dan Kaien, dua pribadi yang unik ini selalu terlihat kompak ketika harus berurusan dengan kejahatan. Di laboratorium forensik yang menurut Aizen kelewat luar biasa luas inilah tempat dia dan Kaien biasa menghabiskan waktu memecahkan berbagai kasusu rumit. Pada kenyataannya, memecahkan kasus tidak semudah seperti di filem-filem detektif yang biasa mereka lihat atau semudah di novel-novel. Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu, atau berbulan-bulan, dan kadang bertahun-tahun seperti kasus kali ini. Mereka berdua menamai kasus kali 'The Couple Serial Murders. Sudah setahun mereka main kejar-kejaran dengan pelaku. Dan sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun petunjuk yang mengarah pada seseorang.

Hanya ada beberapa bukti yang mereka dapatkan, antara lain bahwa para pasangan itu hanya memiliki satu anak yang duduk di bangku SD dan mereka hanya memiliki satu orang anak. Mereka sudah berusaha mendatangi ke sekolah tempat para korban menyekolahkan anaknya, tapi tidak ditemukan kesamaan apapun. Kalaupun ada semua itu tidak membawa mereka pada selangkah lebih maju.

Ditambah lagi dengan adanyaa dua cara membunuh, semakin mempersulit kinerja polisi untuk mencari kebenaran di balik misteri ini. Untuk sementara mereka menggap pembunuhan di lakukan oleh dua orang berdasarkan dari cara mereka menghabisi korbannya. Namun kendala lain muncul karena di setiap TKP hanya ditemukan satu buah sidik jari yang sama. Dengan kata lain ada satu orang pelaku dengan dua cara membunuh. Sesuatu yang menurutnya mustahil karena cara membunuh seseorang biasanya mencerminkan kepribadiannya.

"Lalu yang kali ini siapa pelakunya?" tanya Kaien setelah bersusah payah menyingkirkan barang-barang agar tercipta sebuah ruangan yang luasnya hampir menyerupai kamar TKP terakhir mereka. Sebuah matras di letakkan di pojok kanan dan dua buah manekin sukuran orang dewasa tergeletak di dekat matras tersebut.

"Lihat saja sendiri!"

Aizen mulai memperagakan apa yang menurut dia terjadi semalam di rumah berwarna abu-abu tersebut. Dia memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat semua detail yang dia lihat. Sebuah lemari kayu berwarna merah tua di sebelah kiri kasur lalu meja rias yang terletak di sebelah kanan matras. Dia mengambil sebuah kardus dan sebuh kursi untuk digunakan sebagai pengganti meja rias dan menarik sebuah meja panjang sebagai pengganti lemari.

"Mula-mula pelaku mengetuk pintu rumah." Aizen berjalan mundur kira-kira sepuluh meter dan pura-pura sedang mengetuk sesuatu di udara.

Dia lalu menempatkan dirinya sebagai sang pemilik rumah. "Lalu ayah membuka pintu untuk si pelaku." sambil berpura-pura memutar knop pintu.

Aizen kembali menempatkan dirinya sebagai pelaku. "Setelah separuh tubuhnya berada di dalam, lalu pelaku mendorong jatuh ayah dan menusk kakinya sekali dengan pisau."

Kaien memberikan sebuah manekin dan memposisikannya seperti orang yang jatuh terduduk. Dengan mengandaikan handphone-nya sebagai pisau Aizen menancapkan benda tersebut pada betis kiri manekin.

"Ayah berteriak kesakitan," Aizen meningglkan bonek yang tertusuk itu dan beralih ke tempat manekin kedua tergeletak. "Ibu yang kaget mendengar teriakan ayah datang menghampiri. Tapi belum sempat dia membuka pintu, pelaku sudah masuk ke dalam kamar."

Kaien kembali mengambil manekin kedua dan mendekatkannya ke Aizen. "Dia menusuk bahu kiri ibu." Aizen mempraktekan gerakan menusuk dengan handphone-nya. "Ibu yang kesakitan terjatuh ke lantai sambil mengenggam bahunya dengan tangan kanan." Kaien menjatuhkan boneka itu. "Lalu dengan bringas dia memukulkan kepala ibu beberapa kali ke lemari." Aizen menarik boneka yang terjatuh tersebut, memegang pundaknya dan membenturkan kepala boneka manekin tadi pada meja panjang.

"Mendengar suara gaduh dan teriakan ibu ayah merangkak ke kamar untuk menolong ibu." Kaien memindahkan boneka ayah ke kamar ilusi ciptaan mereka sesuai perkataan Aizen. "Ayah merangkan mendekati tubuh ibu yang tidak sadarkan diri dan bermaksud melindunginya. Tapi-" Kaien memindahkan boneka ayah ke dekat boneka ibu sementara Aizen mengambil kursi meja rias dan mengangkatnya. "Pelaku memukul punggung ayah dua kali dengan kursi kayu." Aizen memukuli bonek itu dua kali dengan kursi plastik yang pada kejadian nyata adalah kursi kayu. Aizen lalu jongkok di dekat kedua boneka tersebut. Dia mengangkat handphone-nya tinggi-tinggi dan menghujani tubuh kedua manekin ayah dan ibu dengan tusukan berkali-kali.

"Setelah korban tidak bernyawa, dia melempar pisau tersebut di lantai," Aizen hanya berpura-pura melempar handphone-nya tanpa benar-benar menjatuhkan berda berharga tersebut ke atas lantai. "Kurasa dia tertawa puas sambil melihat korbannya,"Aizen berpura-pura mengamati kedua manekin tersebut dengan ekspresi kagum.

"Lalu? Dia memindahkan kedua korban ke atas ranjang dan menutupnya dengan selimut?" tanya Kaien penasaran.

Aizen hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sesutu yang tidak pernah aku pahami, Kaien."

"Setidaknya kali ini si pelaku adalah sang kakak, bukan begitu? Karena dia tidak kidal dan dia membunuh secara membabi buta."

"Ya." Aizen menyetujui. Mereka memang menamai pelaku dengan julukan sang kakak dan si adik. Bila korban dibunuh secara membabi buta. Maka mereka menyimpulkan kali ini adalah perbuatan sang kakak. Dan jika pembunuhan dilakukan dengan cara yang lebih rapi mereka akan menyebut pembunuhnya si adik.

"Kalau si adik, setelah melakukan pembunuhan dia memindahkan mayatnya ke atas kasur, aku bisa memahami. Karena dari caranya membunuh, dari bukti-bukti yang ditinggalkan, aku yakin si adik adalah orang yang mencintai kebersihan dan kerapian. Kalau disesuikan secara gender, sang kakak adalah laki-laki kasar, dan sang adik adalah wanita yang lemah lembut."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Aizen hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kaien. Contoh pembunuhan yang dipraktekan Aizen barusan rasanya hampir puluhan kali dia lihat. Sebagai seorang ahli forensik dia memang bisa memperkirakan bagaimana pelaku melukai korbannya hingga meninggal. Tapi soal sifat dan sikap, Kaien angkat tangan. Aizen lah jagonya.

Tapi satu yang mereka sepakati bersama, untuk apa pelaku bersusuah payah menaruh korbannya di atas ranjang, menyelimutinya, dan meninggalkan sekuntum bunga segar yang asal mereka petik, membakar dupa atau lilin, merapikan wajah dan baju korban, memperlihatkan seolah-olah mereka meninggal dengan tenang. Seolah-olah setelah selesai membunuh pelaku seperti menyesali sikapnya dan menebusnya dengan memberikan sebuah upacara pemakaman yang layak.

"Bagaimana kalau pembunuhan itu dilakukan oleh dua orang?" Kaien mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Bisa jadi, tapi yang membingungkan, kenapa hanya ada satu sidik jari. Apa pelaku yang membunuh berhati-hati hingga dia tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun?Atau-"

"Pelaku kedua, yang tidak membunuh korban, membersekan kerja pelaku pertama," Kaien melanjtkan.

"Mungkin."

Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai seseorang datang, masuk dan melihat laboratorium yang berubah jadi seperti tempat bermain anak-anak.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini. Semoga membantu." cewek berkepang satu, Nemu, yang bertugas mengumpulkan dan mengolah data, menyerahkan sebuah compact disk pada Aizen. Dan setelah itu dia menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Aizen memasukkan piringan bulat itu pada CD-Rom CPU terdekat. Dia tidak berharap banyak akan menemukan sesutu yang berarti, mengingat pencarian selama ini tidak membuahkan hasil apapun.

"Aizen," Kaien menepuk pundak Aizen. "Lihat!" Kaien menunjuk pada sebuah nama tempat lalu mengambil alih kursor, meng-klik foto seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun. Menunjuk pada deretan huruf yang membetuk sebuah nama tempat. Lalu kembali meng-klik foto bocah korban yang lain dan mereka kembali menemukan nama tempat yang sama. "Mungkin kita bisa bergantung pada ini!" katanya mengacu pada nama sebuah tempat penitipan anak.

Dan Aizen menyetujuinya dengan memberi sebuah anggukan. "Kita ke sana besok!"

"Aku tidak mau! Ajak saja Nemu!" tolak Kaien.

"Kau akan melewatkan sesutu yang menarik," ancam Aizen. Kaien tidak bisa membantah. Dia hanya mendengus kesal karena yakin, besok dia yang harus bekerja sementara Aizen hanya mengamati. Tapi, tontonan menarik sulit dilewatkan bukan?

* * *

"Cukup Kiyone! Kita pulang!" Isane menarik lengan adik bungsunya yang berambut cepak tersebut.

"_Tenanglah kakakku yang cantik. Mana serunya kalau hanya mengikat mereka disini._"

"Apa maumu! Apa salah kami!" laki-laki berumur tiga puluhan tersebut memandang ngeri pada gadis muda yang sedang jongkok di depannya sambil memegang sebuah cutter.

"_Tuh kan, Kak, dia bawel banget!_"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" bujuk Isane.

"_Sudahlah, kamu keluar saja dulu, biar mereka aku yang urus!_"

Cewek bertubuh jangkun tersebut terjongkok bengong di depan sepasang suami istri yang sedang menatapnya ketakutan. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya sambil berdendang menyanyikan lagu Nina Bobo yang dulu sering dinyanyikan ibunya ketika dia masih kecil.

"Siapa kamu!" tanya sang ayah.

"Apa salah kami!" tambah sang ibu.

Gadis di depan mereka membuka matanya pelan. Seulas sunyum terselip di wajahnya, tapi sepasang mata itu menatap penuh kebencian pada mereka. Dia membuka tas jinjing kecil yang dia bawa dari rumah. Mengeluarkan sebuah lakban berwana hitam berukuran dua inchi.

"Salah kalian?" dia memiringkan kepalanya menatap mereka bergantian sambil satu tangannya memainkan lakban dengan cara melemparnya ke atas dan menangkap kembali. "Aku benci papa dan mama selalu mengurungku! Mengikatku! Membungkam mulutku! Menaruhku dalam tempat gelap! Aku takut!"

"Kami bukan orang tuamu!" teriak frustasi sang ibu.

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedih. Perasaan seperti ditinggalkan oleh orang tua dan terkurang dalam ruangan gelap dan pengap kembali menghantuinya. Suara-suara langkah kaki serangga, atau nyanyian jangkrik, suara berdecit tikus-tikus hitam yang selalu menatap dirinya dengan matanya yang bulat dan memancarkan cahaya. Dia tidak suka diamatai seperti itu oleh monster-monster kecil yang tinggal dalam kamar kecil tempat dia dipenjara.

"Hentikan!" teriaknya ketakutan, dia duduk terjatuh di lantai sambil memegang kedua lututnya yang bergetar hebat. Sementara matanya merah karena menahan air mata yang tetap saja menetes.

"_Kalau kau tidak sanggup, biar aku yang melakukan_"

"Aku Sanggup Rangiku! Jangan ikut campur! Kita sudah sepakat! Anak laki jatahmu! Dan anak perempuan milikku!" seketika itu juga dia berdiri dari duduknya. Mengapus air mata di pipi degan punggung tangan dan mematikan saklar lampu yang berada di dekat pintu.

Ruang itu kini gelap gulita. Hanya cahaya bulan sabit yang berusaha menerobos masuk melewati tirai tipis yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang dalam kegelapan itu. Dia lagi-lagi bersenandung ria. Sementara sepasang manusia yang sedang duduk ketakutan itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam dan berusaha melepaskan ikatan mereka.

Dia lalu menarik lakban hitam dan menyobeknya kira-kira sepanjang telapak tangan orang dewasa. Lakban itu kemudia dia rekatkan pada mulut sang ayah. Dia kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada sang ibu.

"Aku tidak suka tanganku dikata!" bentaknya. Bersamaan dengan itu dia mengiris pergelangan tangan korban pertamanya. Irisan itu dibuat tanpa keraguan melingkar tepat di bawah tali putih yang mengikat kedua pergelangan.

Teriakan tertahan keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang sedang mati-matian menahan sakit. Tubuhnya meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga. Majahnya merah padam dan matanya perlahan mengeluarkan air mata.

Istrinya menatapnya dengan ngeri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil berusaha bergerak menjauhkan diri dari pembunuh tak berhati tersebut. Dan semenit kemudia dia juga harus mengalami apa yang dialami oleh suaminya. Pembunuh itu menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Membiarkan darah segar mengalir membanciri lantai.

Dia mengambil beberapa baju bersih dari dalam lemari korban. Dan menggunakan pakaian bersih tersebut untuk menyapu cairan merah yang mengotori lantai marmer kamar ini yang dingin.

"Aku tidak suka kotor." katanya sambil menggosok lantai tersebut dan membersihkannya dengan pemutih yang tadi dia bawa dari dalam gudang rumah ini.

Setelah puas melihat hasil kerjanya, dia beralih ke aksi selanjutnya. Dia mendekati kaki korban yang lemas karena menahan rasa sakit. "Aku tidak suka kakiku diikat!" dan kemudian dia mengiris kulit kaki korban wanitanya sama persis seperti dia mengiris tangannya tadi.

Korban yang tidak cukup kuat menahan rasa sakit itu memejamkan matanya dan pingsan. Sementara suaminya berusaha sekuat tenaga mendekati istrinya yang hanya berjarak setengah meter, mencoba melindunginya, sampai sebuah tangan dingin itu mencengkram erat pergelangan kakinya dan menorehkan rasa perih tidak berujung pada kedua kakinya. Kedua matanya akhirnya tertutup, tubuhnya terbaring tepat di sebelah wanita yang dia cintai.

"Ah mereka tertidur!"

Pembunuh berdarah dingin itu menghampiri kedua korban. Mengamati ekspersi mereka yang mengerikan.

"Ah, dia menangis." katanya girang, sambil melompat-lompat kecil. "Ah, tapi air matanya terlalu sedikit," keluhnya kecewa setelah menyentuh ujung ekor mata korban wanitanya. "Ok, akan kubuat lebih banyak!" lagi-lagi dia menggoreskan mata cutter itu dari ujung ekor mata lalu turun hingga ke dagu, membuat darah mengalir pelan pada setiap cela kulit yang baru terbuka. Dan apa yang dia lakukan pada korban wanita selalu dia lakukan juga pada korban yang laki-laki.

Dia berdiri mengamati 'maha karya'-nya. Dua buah tubuh yang perlahan memucat dan dingin karena kekurangan darah membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Dia menari riang, berdansa dengan seseorang mengitari kamar yang gelap itu sambil sesekali bernyanyi pelan atau bertepuk tangan.

Tugasnya sudah selesai. Rasa benci dan dendam yang dia pendam sesorean tadi meluap pergi entah kemana.

Isane menatap kedua tubuh yang tidak bernyawa di depannya. Sudah berapa lama mereka meninggal dia tidak tahu. Pelan-pelan dia mendekati mayat tersebut. Giginya saling bergesek. Keringat dingin merembes keluar pada kedua telapak tangannya. Tubuh merek tidak bergerak. Mereka telah mati. Dia mendekatkan telunjuknya pada lupang hidung mayat tersebut. Tidak terasa hembusan udara pada kulit telunjuknya. Dia mundur tiga langkah. "Kamu membuhnya Kiyone!" suaranya bergetar hebat.

"_Begitulah. Lihatlah, mereka tertidur lelap dan cantik sekali."_

"Mereka terlihata mengerikan, Kiyone!"

Diam, sunyi senyap tanpa suara.

Isane yang ketakutan dan merasa bersalah kembali memberikan sebuah upacara kecil untuk menenangkan arwah kedua korban. Ritual yang biasa dia persembahkan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Sedan berwarna silver buatan negri sakura terparkir di depan sebuah tempat penitipan anak yang seluruh dindingnya dihiasi dengan gamabar-gambar tokoh kartun. Kaien lebih dulu masuk ke dalam dan menanyai beberapa wanita dengan seragam merah muda yang sibuk menjaga anak-anak kecil di tempat itu. Ada sekitar selusin anak berusia di bawah sepuluh tahun yang menjadi korban pembunuhan The Couple Serial Murders di rawat di sana atas kebaikan hati sang pemilik usaha.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kaien muncul dan langsung masuk ke dalam sedan silver tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Aizen langsung.

Kaien hanya menggeleng. "Selain fakta bahwa anak semua korban pernah dititipkan di sana dan pada malam orang tua mereka terbunuh mereka berada di tempat penitipan, tidak ada yang lain."

"Sepertinya tidak banyak membantu."

Kaien mengiyakan.

"Ah," tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Sesutu yang ganjil dan mungkin tidak berarti. "Bocah yang orang tuanya menjadi korban terakhir, kau ingat?"

"Toushiro?"

"Yup! Saat menyapanya tadi aku melihat di sekujur kakinya terdapat memar-memar berwarna biru. Seperti bekas dipukuli."

"Menurtmu dia mengalami kekerasan di sana?"

"Kurasa tidak, karena yang memilki bekas luka seperti itu hanya satu."

Aizen meenyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai memacu mesin. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan sementara otaknya sibuk berpikir. Apa yang membuat bocah bernama Toushiro mendapat luka memar seperti itu. Kalau memang dia dipukuli di tempat itu, seharusnya ada anak lain yang memiliki luka yang sama. Tapi ternyata tidak. Jadi dia mendapat luka itu dari tempat lain. Dan dua tempat lain yang mungkin adalah sekolah, dia dianiyaya oleh temannya. Atau di rumah.

Kemungkinan kedua yang lebih masuk akal. Karena korban selama ini adalah para orang tua. "Kaien telpon Nemu! Suruh dia mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang anak korban!"

Kaien tampak bingung mendengar perintah Aizen barusan. Tapi tetap saja dia lakukan. Mengambil telpon genggamnya dan menekan nama Nemu pada daftra kontak.

"Kita kembali ke lokasi sekali lagi." Aizen memutar balik setirnya menuju ke TKP terakhir.

"Ada bukti yang terlewat?"

"Bukan bukti, tapi motif."

"Motif?"

"Ya motif! Aku mungkin menemukan motif pembunuhan ini-"

"Apa?" Kaien sudah tidak sabar mendengar.

"Penyiksaan terhadap anak."

Kaien mengerutkan dahinya. "Bisa jadi," dia sependapat dengan Aizen. "Kita akan menanyai tetangga sekitar tentang bagaimana para korban itu mendidik anak mereka?"

Aizen memalingkan wajahnya dari jalan dan menatap Kaien. "Tepat! Dan jika perkiraanku benar, pelakuanya salah seornag dari pekerja tempat penitipan anak itu."

"Sesederhana itu?"

Aizen mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mungkin, tapi bisa saja tidak. Kalau pendapatku salah kita harus berpikir lagi."

"Tapi setidaknya kita sudah menemukan motifnya," Kaien memberikan dukungan semangat.

"Lebih baik kita minta bantuan detektif lainnya untuk mengumpulkan informasi!"

Kaien menyanggupi permintaan Aizen dan mulai menelpon beberapa orang sementar Aizen menekan pedal gas-nya lebih dalam. Membuat mobil itu melaju semakin cepat. Dia sudah tidak sabar tiba di sana dan berharap dugaannya benar.

* * *

Isane mengawasi sedan silver dan orang asing yang tadi menanyai dirinya dan beberapa orang karyawannya. Dia mengaku seorang wartawan. Tapi Isane tidak terlalu yakin. Bisa jadi dia seorang detektif yang sedang mengumpulkan informasi. Dan Isane merasa dia lebih mirip seorang polisi dari pada seorang wartawan.

"Polisi mulai mencurigai kita_."_

"T_idak mereka hanya mengumpulkan informasi, belum mencurigai kita. Lagipula ada banyak orang di tempat ini siapapun bisa jadi tersangka._"

"Jangan sesantai itu. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka! Ini semua salah kalian! Mulai detik ini hentikan aksi gila kalian! Aku tidak mau masuk penjara! Aku takut!"

"_Tenang saja adikku yang manis, aku akan menjagamu, kamu dan Kiyone. Kalau mereka mencurigai kita, biar aku yang menangani mereka!"_

Isane menyandarkan kepalanya yang lelah karena tegang pada pundak Rangiku yang nyaman. Dia memjamkan matanya. Baginya Rangiku adalah pelindung dan tempatnya bermanja-manja ria.

"_Semua akan baik-baik saja, Isane! Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu juga_!"

Isane tersenyum, dia merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk si bungsu yang manja itu.

"_Kami selalu ada untukmu kakakku yang cantik. Selamanya. Karena itu, jangan takut!_"

Isane menutup tirai jendela. Meninggalkan ruangan tempatnya mengawasi sedan silver yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sudah waktunya dia mempersiapkan makan siang untuk anak-anak yang dibunuh orang tuanya oleh Rangiku dan Kiyone.

* * *

Nemu menghampiri Aizen yang sedang menyesap kopi instan yang baru beberapa menit lalu dibelinya dari mesin penjual otomatis dan dibawa ke dalam ruang pertemuan.

"Semua dugaanmu benar." Nemu menyerahkan sebendel kertas pada Aizen, laporan hasil pengumpulan informasi. Dia juga berjalan berkeliling membagikan copy laporan pada lima orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ok, Nemu, katakan data-data apa saja yang berhasil terkumpul." perintah Aizen setelah selesai membaca beberapa lembar pertama laporan yang diberikan Nemu.

"Pertama, pembunuhan ini terjadi pada pasangan suami istri yang memiliki seorang anak. Rata-rata usia anak mereka antara lima sampai sepuluh tahun." Nemu menyentuh layar LCD touch screen besar yang ada di belakangnya dan dalam sekejap foto tiga belas wajah bocah laki-laki dan perempuan berjejer rapi di layar tersebut.

"Kedua orang tua mereka bekerja. Karena alasan itu mereka dititipkan di tempat penitipan anak. Tempat penitipan itu memiliki layanan antar jemput. Mereka akan menjemput anak-anak tersebut di tempat yang telah ditetapkan dan malam hari, jika orang tua mereka tidak sempat menjemput anak mereka, petugas panti akan mengantar pulang anak-anak tersebut ke rumahnya dengan selamat."

Nemu belum selesai menjabarkan semua hasil analisanya, Ishida memotongnya dengan berdiri di sebelah Nemu. "Itu sebabnya para korban tidak menaruh curiga ketika pembunuh tersebut datang dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Pendapat ini di kuatkan oleh beberapa saksi yang mengatakan melihat sebuah van bertuliskan nama panti pada malam ketika pembunuhan tersebut terjadi."

"Waktu perkiraan kejahatan terjadi antara pukul sembilan malam sampai pukul dua belas malam." Nemu kembali memaparkan hasil olah datanya.

Kaien mulai angkat bicara dari tempatnya duduk. "Korban dibunuh dengan dua cara. Pertama dianiyaya dan ditusuk dengan membabi buta yang kedua dengan cara menyayat pergelangan kedua tangan dan kaki."

"Dilihat dari caranya, diperkirakan terdapat dua pelaku pembunuhan. Tapi mengingat sidik jari yang tertinggal pada setiap TKP hanya ada satu. Kemungkinan besar pelakunya satu orang," tambah Kaien.

"Tapi-" Nemu hendak protes.

"Kepribadian ganda!" Aizen menambahkan. "Itu perkiraan sementara kita berdua," Aizen menunjuk dirinya dan Kaien.

"Jadi kita sudah tahu siapa tersangka kita kali ini?" tanya Ishida yang mulai antusias setelah medengar penjelasan Aizen barusan.

"Ya! Aku sudah menyelidiki latar belakang semua orang yang berhubungan dengan tempat penitipan anak tersebut, " jawab Aizen. "Surat penangkapan akan keluar besok. Dan kita langsung bergerak setelah surat itu di tangan kita."

* * *

Ruang tempat Isane diintrogasi terasa begitu dingin dan meresahkan. Suhu ruangan itu di setting pada enam belas derajat Celsius. Meski begitu tetap saja telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat tanpa henti. Seluurh tubuhnya memberikan sinyal siaga. Dan jantungnya tidak berhenti bergemuruh sejak sekelompok polisi menghampiri rumahnya pagi tadi.

"Isane Kotatsu," Nemu memperhatikan wanita didepannya sambil sesekali berpindah pada lembaran kertas yang di tangannya. "Betul itu namamu?"

Gading jangkung tersebut menggaguk sekali sambil menelan ludah. Wajahnya terlihat gugup. Tangannya menggengam erat rok katun yang dia kenakan.

"Boleh ceritakan diman anda berada seminggu yang lalu antara pukul tujuh malam hingga sebelas malam?" tanya Nemu lembut.

"Aku mengantar beberapa anak yang dititipkan di tempatku ke rumah mereka masing-masing," jawabnya gugup.

"Bisa Anda katakan, siapa saja anak tersebut dan kemana Anda mengantarnya?"

Isane tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat makin panik dia seperti hendak bicara tapi membatalkannya, terus berulang seperti itu hingga beberapa menit berlalu. Nemu yang tidak sabar kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan nada sedikit membentak. "Bisa anda ceritakan dimanan anda berada saat itu!"

Isane terbelalak kaget. "Aku, aku, aku, aku-" Isane mulai tampak panik. Tangannya bergerak gerak naik turun seperti orang yang sedang menyetrika rok sementara matanya terus melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Anda mengantar seorang bocah laki-laki bernama Toushiro ke rumah orang tuanya-"

"AKU TIDAK MEMEBUNUHNYA!" Nemu tiba-tiba berdiri, menggebrak meja dan berteriak. Nemu hanya menanggapi reaksi ketakutan Isane dengan menaikkan alis kiri.

"Sidik jari anda tertinggal di lo-,"

"Bukan aku! Rangiku dan Kiyone yang melakukan! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku tidak melakukannya! Aku sudah coba menghentikan mereka! Tapi mereka tidak mau dengar!"

"Rangiku? Kiyone? Siapa mereka? Dimana mereka?" serang Nemu.

"Mereka...," Isane tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia terlihat bingung memutar kepalanya kesana kemari mencari sosok Rangiku yang tadi menemaninya di ruangan tidak menyenangkan ini.

"Tidak ada siapa pun disini, Isane."

"Tidak Rangiku ada di sini. Dia ada di sini! Rangiku! Tolong aku!" Isane berteriak putus asa, "Katakan pada mereka bukan aku pelakunya."

Nemu mengetuk-ngetuk jari-jarinya pada meja. Menunggu kesal pada Isane yang terus meneriakkan nama Rangiku dan mencarinya ke sudut-sudut ruangan. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu tenang sendiri dan kembali duduk di kursi dengan tenang. Terlalu tenang malah sampai-sampai Nemu harus menyipitkan ke dua matanya, memastikan dia tidak salah lihat.

Gadis itu duduk dengan kaki bersila menghadap ke samping. Lutut kiri tangannya menyentuh meja dan telapak tangannya menyangga dagu.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan penyelidikannya?" tanya Nemu. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sesutu yang janggal pada diri Isane dan tanpa sadar setetes keringat menetes jatuh dari dahi ke dagu.

"Tentu saja, tanyakan saja sesukamu." Isane menjawab penuh percaya diri. Dia tidak hanya terlihat tenang, dia bahkan melempar sebuah senyum manis pada Nemu, senyuman yang membuat Nemu menahan nafas. Dia merasa seperti dengan diintimidasi oleh senyuman itu.

"Apa saja yang Anda lakukan antara pukul tujuh sampai pukul sebelas dua hari yang lalu?" Nemu kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku tidak ingat," balas Isane angkuh.

"Kami menemukan sidik jari anda di lokasi kejadian, dan beberapa orang tetangga mengatakan melihat mobil Anda terparkir di depan rumah itu antra pukul sembilan hingga pukul sebelas malam. Bisa katakan apa yang anda lakukan di rumah bocah bernama Toushiro seminggu yang lalu?"

Isane menguap lebar. Mengganti posisi duduknya hingga sekarang mereka berhadap-hadapan dan tubuhnya condong ke depan seperti siap menerkam Nemu.

"Ah, jadi nama bocah itu Toushiro!"

"Jangan main-main, Isane!" bentak Nemu.

Isane hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak kenal siapa dia, itu jawaban jujur! Aku tidak sedang main-main. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan Isane!" lalu dia tersenyum sinis, menertawakan reaksi bingung dan ketakutan Nemu. Untunglah tepat pada saat itu Aizen memasuki ruangan. Menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di sebelah Nemu.

Isane menatap kagum pada sosok Aizen. Dia tersenyum manis lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya, punggung tegak dan paha yang dibuka sedikit lebar dengan kedua tangan berada diantara sela-sela pahanya. Kedua lengannya mengapit ke dua payudara yang semula tidak menonjol tersebut jadi terlihat seperti menyembul keluar.

"Bisa katakan siapa Anda?" tanya Aizen ramah, sedikitpun dia tidak tertarik pada sikap menggoda Isane.

"Rangiku!" jawabnya singkat dan dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Anda Kakak kandung Isane?"

"Kakak yang cantik dan baik hati!" jawabnya centil.

"Dimana Isane?"

Isane tiba-tiba menyipitkan matanya tidak senang. "Apa pedulimu! Di sini hanya ada aku, kenapa tidak mewawancaraiku saja!"

"Maaf tidak bisa, karena kami tidak menemukan keberadaan Anda pada lokasi pembunuhan di rumah Toushiro."

Isane menatap kesal Aizen. Dadanya naik turun, dia lupa untuk berpose sexy dan menggantinya dengan posisi siaga. Kedua tangannya terlipat manis di atas meja, matanya menatap lurus Aizen, siap menghajar laki-laki itu kapanpun.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan adikku yang manja itu! Dia hanya bisa merasa kesal ketika melihat bocah itu mendapat memar setiap hari di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan ketika selesai membalas rasa bencinya dia hanya bisa merinding ketakutan dan menyeretku pergi!"

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan membalas rasa benci adikmu, namanya Isane kan?" Aizen mencondongkan tubuhnya. Sengaja menunjukkan sikap menantang dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sudi diintimidasi.

"Ah, adikku yang lemah itu. Dia selalu teringat dengan masa lalunya bila melihat anak kecil korban kekerasan. Tapi tidak satu pun yang bisa dia lakukan!" Isane seolah kesal menceritakan tentang kelemahan dirinya. "Karena itu aku harus melindunginya dari rasa sakit. Bukankah itu tugas seorang kakak yang baik?"

"Membalas sakit hati dengan cara bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kamu mau tahu! Itu urusan kami!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hubungan sister complex pada dirimu, satu yang aku tahu, sidik jari adikmu itu ada di setiap lokasi pembunuhan berantai yang memakan korban sepasang sumi istri. Bukan hanya itu, kami memiliki bukti-bukti kuat lainnya yang mengarah pada adikmu, jadi kami akan menahannya, dan mungkin persidangan akan menetapkan hukuman mati untuknya," ancam Aizen masih dengan sikap setenang air.

Rangiku yang merasa harus melindungi Isane mulai terpancing emosinya, nafasnya makin menggebu dan dia menatap Aizen dengan mata seekor singa siap mengoyak tubuh mangsanya. Sampai akhirnya dia tidak kuat lagi menahan ledakan emosi dalam dirinya, dia berdiri, menggebrak meja dan membanting kursi yang tadi dia duduki. Secepat kilat dia menghampiri Aizen dan menarik kerah bajunya ke atas.

"Jangan ganggu adikku! Dia tidak bersalah! Dia adikku yang manis."

"Hukum tetaplah hukum, yang bersalah harus mendapat hukuman yang setimpal, kecuali Anda bisa membuktikan pembunuhan itu bukan perbuatannya."

"Aku yang membunuh mereka semua! Puas!" Isane berteriak di depan wajah Aizen. "Aku yang menusuki mereka dengan pisau dapur. Bukan Isane! Bodoh! Bedakan antara aku dan dia. Adikku yang manis itu mana bisa berbuat sekejam itu! Dia bahkan menangisi orang tua biadab itu ketika mereka mati! Mereka layak mati! Mereka menyiksa kami, memukuli kami! Mengurung kami di tempat yang gelap! Tidak memberi kami makan! Polisi sepertimu mana tahu penderitaan kami!"

"Kalau begitu, kamu yang membunuh mereka semua? Kamu mengakui perbuatanmu? Dan melindungi adikmu meski bukti-bukti semua menuju pada adikmu?" pancing Aizen.

"Tidak!" Isane berteriak putus asa, seketika itu juga dia melepas tangannya dari kerah baju Aizen dan menjauhinya. "Tidak, Rangiku tidak salah! Dia hanya coba melindungiku. Jangan hukum mati dia."

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Aizen kesal.

"Isane."

Nemu yang dari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan cara introgasi Aizen tiba-tiba kembali menjadi antusias. "Jadi kamu mengakui pembunuhan itu dilakukan olehmu?" tanya Nemu.

"Aku, aku," Isane terlihat bingung. Dia kembali ke Isane yang semula Nemu temui. Mudah gugup dan bingung.

"Kalau kamu mengakuinya kakakmu akan terbebas dari tuduhan," bujuk Nemu. Meski dia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang dia katakan.

"Tapi aku."

"Bisa ceritakan siapa yang melakukan semua itu?" tanya Aizen lebih bijaksana.

"Aku, semua itu salahku. Mereka hanya mencoba melindungiku."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Rangiku dan Kiyone." Isane tiba-tiba menatap lurus Aizen dan bersimpuh di bawah kakinya. "Tolong jangan hukum mati mereka! Mereka tidak salah! Aku yang terlalu lemah! Mereka hanya coba melindungiku, aku mohon!" rengeknya.

Aizen bermaksud menarik lengannya dan mendudukan kembali Isane, namun sesaat sebelum itu terjadi Aizen merasakan tatapan mata gadis itu berubah. Dia jadi lebih tenang tapi tidak sepercaya diri sebelumnya.

"Semua bisa dibicarakan bukan pak polisi?" katanya tenang sambil berdiri dengan usaha sendiri. Dia mengabil kursi yang tadi dibuang Rangiku dan menempatkanya pada posisi semula. Lalu dia duduk di kursi itu dan tersenyum ramah pada mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak menyangka Isane sampai harus menunduk seperti itu." dia mengibas lututnya menghilangkan kotoran-kotoran yang tidak terlihat oleh mata. "Kami punya alasan kuat melakukan itu, dan semua pembunuhan itu tidak direncanakan. Seharusnya kami mendapatkan keringan hukuman, lagipula hukuman itu seharusnya dibagi rata antara aku dan Rangiku. Dan Isane yang manis itu sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang semua itu."

Aizen menautkan alisnya, "Rangiku?"

"Rangiku?" tersangka di depannya mengangkat kepala. Menghentikan aktifitas membersihkan lutut dan memperlihatkan mimik wajah bingung. "Aku?" dia menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya," kata Aizen. "Kamu Rangiku atau Isane?"

"Bukan keduanya. Aku si bungsu. Kiyone."

"Jadi kamu mengakui perbuatanmu?"

"Maksudmu membunuh mereka para orang tua tidak sayang anak?"

Aizen mengangguk.

"Aku hanya membuat mereka merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak-anak seperti kami. Itu saja. Mereka harus tahu seperti apa rasanya dikurung di tempat gelap. Diikat. Tidak diberi makan. Dipukuli. Rasanya menyakitkan." sebutir air mata menggenangi kedua ekor mata Isane.

"Aku paham perasaanmu. Kalian tiga bersaudara mengalami kekerasan rumah tangga yang dilakukan orang tua kalian. Tapi itu tidak berarti kalian berhak menghabisi nyawa orang lain dengan mudah."

"Aku tidak menghabisi nyawa mereka. Siapa suruh mereka terlalu lemah. Baru diberi sedikit pelajaran saja langsung mati! Hah! Payah!"

Isane menunjukkan kedua pergelangan tangnnya. "Lihat bekas luka ini!" dia mendekatkan kedua tangannya pada Aizen. Tidak ada apa-apa di kulit yang mulus itu apalagi bekas luka lama. "Luka ini dibuat oleh ayahku yang bajingan itu. Kata mereka kalau aku nakal mereka mengikatku dan karena tali tidak bisa mengekangku lama, mereka mengikatku dengan menyayat pergelangan tanganku supaya aku tidak nakal!"

"Mereka juga melukai pergelangan kakimu?" tanya Aizen. Dia mulai dapat gambaran tentang siapa sang kakak dan siapa si adik. Dan Kiyone adalah si adik sedangkan Rangiku adalah sang kakak.

Isane mengangguk dua kali. "Ibuku suka memukuli Rangiku dengan sapu, panci, kadang tongkat kasti."

"Ayahmu tidak mengikat kakakmu?"

Isane menggeleng dua kali. "Rangiku terlalu kuat. Ayahku yang payah dan pemabuk itu tidak pernah cukup kuat menahan Rangiku. Jadi ibuku yang suka marah-marah tidak jelas itu, menghukum kakaku dengan cara memukulinya sambil bergulat, kadang sambil main kejar-kejaran."

"Dan kalian memendam dendam pada orang tua kalian? Lalu membalaskan dendam itu pada korban-korban kalian?"

"Kami hanya ingin menghukum mereka. Itu saja." Isane membenarkan diri.

"Kalian membunuh mereka!"

"TIDAK!" Isane berteriak kesal. "Kami hanya memberi pelajaran pada mereka. Disiksa itu sakit!"

"Kalian menyiksanya hingga mereka tewas,"

Nemu hanya diam ditempat sementara Aizen sedang berdebat dengan tersangka mereka yang sebentar bernama Isane, sebentar mengaku dirinya Rangiku dan sebentar lagi bilang dia Kiyone.

"Mereka mati itu salah mereka! Siapa suruh mereka terlalu lemah! Kami tidak mati waktu orang tua kami menyiksa kami!"

Aizen mengambil nafas pelan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tersangka dan menatap sepasang mata penuh penderitaan itu dengan lembut. "Isane, sadarlah, kedua saudaramu, Kiyone dan Rangiku, mereka sudah lama meninggal!"

Sepasang mata yang dari tadi terlihat begitu tersiksa tiba-tiba terbelalak lebar. "Tidak! Kamu bohong! Rangiku dan Kiyone masih hidup! Mereka masih hidup! Tadi mereka ada di sini! Mereka selalu bersamaku! Tidak mungkin mereka sudah meninggal!" Isane menggeleng-geleng pelan. Perkataan Aizen barusan seperti sebuah tamparan.

"Nemu, berikan print out artikel yang kamu temukan!"

Nemu menarik keluar dua lembar kertas HVS putih penuh tulisan dan foto dua orang mayat anak perempuan yang tewas mengenaskan dari dalam map L transparan. Dia memberikan kertas tersebut pada Isane. Isane membacanya pelan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Buru-buru dia meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya ke wajah Aizen. "Semua ini bohong! Kalian bohong!"

"Itu kenyatannya Isane. Kedua sauaramu ditemukan tewas di rumah kalian lima belas tahun yang lalu. Orang tua kalian mengurung kalian dalam sebuah gudang tua di pinggir kota. Keadaanmu saat itu juga kritis tapi tim medis berhasil menyelamatkanmu!"

Isane terus menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak, ini tidak benar! Mereka masih hidup, mereka terus bersamaku!"

"Kamu sendirian Isane!"

"Tidak!"

"Itulah kenyataannya!" Aizen membentak. "Tidak ada Rangiku, tidak ada Kiyone. Hanya kamu sendirian. Kamu memendam semua penderitanmu sendiri. Mencoba bersikap normal di rumah _foster_ _parents _yang menampungmu hingga kamu dewasa. Sekuat tenaga memendam rasa bencimu. Kamu tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua saudaramu telah meninggal. Karena itu kamu menciptakan imajinasi seolah-olah mereka ada di dekatmu. Dan imajinasimu itu memecah kepribadianmu menjadi Rangiku dan Kiyone. Itulah yang terjadi Isane!"

"Aku tidak gila! Aku tidak berimajinasi, mereka memang masih hidup!" lagi-lagi Isane menolak menerima kenyataan yang diucapkan Aizen.

"Kamu bilang mereka ada di sini bukan? Akan aku buktikan tidak ada siapapun di sini dari tadi. Hanya ada kamu, aku, dan dia," Aizen menunjuk dirinya, Isane dan Nemu. Lalu dia menoleh ke belakang sambil berteriak pada cermin yang memantulkan bayangan mereka namun mereka yang berdiir di balik cermin dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di ruangan ini, "Tunjukkan rekaman wawancara kita tadi!"

Seperempat jam kemudia Kaien masuk dengan menjinjing sebuah notebook. Dia menghadapkan layarnya pada Isane dan memperihatkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Isane melihat siaran ulang semua wawancara mereka dengan mata berlinang air mata dan menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya.

"Mereka tidak ada disini?" tanyanya galau.

"Tidak ada Isane. Mereka tidak pernah ada. Termasuk semua pembunuhan itu. Hanya ada kamu Isane. Kamu lah yang membunuh mereka. Hatimu terlalu lemah. Kamu terlalu takut melakukannya. Karena itu kamu meminjam sosok Rangiku yang kuat dan Kiyone yang jauh lebih tenang darimu. Kamu menyakinkan dirimu bukan kamu yang membunuh mereka. Kamu mencari pembenaran atas perbuatanmu, Isane, dengan memakai sosok kedua saudaramu."

"Tidak," katanya terakhir di sela-sela isak tangis sambil berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Di ruangan yang sunyi itu sekarang hanya tinggal Kaien dan Aizen berdua. Nemu sudah pergi, dia mengurus semua berkas-berkas yang diperlukan untuk penahanan. Dan kalau dugaan Aizen benar, dia harus menghubungi seorang psikiater untuk menangani kondisi kejiwaan Isane.

"Dari mana kamu yakin dia adalah pelakunya dan pelaku tersebut memiliki kepribadian lebih dari satu?"

Aizen tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tentu saja dari masa lalunya, Kaien. Makanya jadi orang itu jangan hanya sibuk dengan benda mati saja. Sesekali cobalah mempelajari psikologis manusia. Jauh lebih menarik dari mayat!"

"Sudahlah, cukup beritahu aku! Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan manusia hidup, aku hanya tertarik pada mayat yang diam dan tidak mungkin berbohong!"

Aizen menatap langit-langit ruangan yang remang-remang. "Ya, kamu benar. Mayat tidak pernah berbohong. Tidak seperti manusia yang berbohong demi melindungi dirinya."

Aizen keluar dari ruangan. Bagi dia, manusia yang terus berbohong itu jauh lebih menarik. Sudah jadi hobinya mengungkapkan semua kebohongan pada setiap kejahatan. Dan ketika kebenaran itu terkuak, disitulah puncak kepuasannya sebagai seorang detektif.

"Mudah saja, masa lalunya. Itu yang terpikir olehku. Seorang anak yang mengalami kekerasan rumah tangga. Dan saat melihat latar belakang semua karyawan tempat penitipan anak itu, duganku menuju padanya. Secara tidak lansung dia jadi berpikir ingin melindungi anak-anak itu dan rasa dendamnya menginginkan pembalasan. Dia ingin menghukum orang tuanya, satu hal yang tidak mungkin bisa dia lakukan, jadi dia melampiaskan hal itu pada orang lain. Itu yang terlintas di benakku." Aizen menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Mereka memisahkan diri di ujung lorong.

Ketika pelaku ditangkap, bukan berarti pekerjaan mereka telah selesai. Masih banyak yang harus dilakukan. Tapi setidaknya, satu kasus telah selesai. Tidak ada lagi pembunuhan berantai yang menimpa pasangan suami istri.

**.**

Bau pengap dari ruangan tanpa ventilasi akan menjadi penghiburnya hingga sang kematian datang menghampiri. Tapi semua itu tidak membuatnya takut. Dia, Isane, selamanya tahu, dia tidak pernah sendiri, tidak pernah! Dia tidak gila dan dia tidak berimajinasi. Rangiku dan Kiyone akan selalu menemaninya. Dia akan terlelap dalam pangkuan Rangiku di malam hari. Dan ketika siang terasa begitu sepi, Kiyone akan datang menemaninya. Karenanya dia tidak akan pernah sendirian dan kematian hanya akan mempertemukan mereka kembali.


End file.
